A Series of Firsts
by MissLittleRedBird
Summary: Yuuri goes through a series of firsts in his realization about his true feelings for Wolfram. Starting from the first episode/chapter, through canon, and beyond. These are ten of those firsts. Will contain smut in later chapters. Contains spoilers!
1. Fell

_This will contain contain ten short chapters. I'm assuming each chapter will be about 1K words, give or take a hundred. We'll see. I hope you all enjoy this new fic. :)_

The first time Yuuri met Wolfram, he fell for him.

Literally.

Yuuri had just gotten to Shin Makoku. And for a reason he still couldn't seem to explain, his horse went crazy and then started running straight towards Blood Pledge Castle. He couldn't hold himself back from screaming (probably like a lunatic, but Yuuri didn't care.) And then it presumably dropped him on his backside and onto the ground. It was quite painful and the dark man with the furred brow and sour attitude wasn't helping Yuuri's situation at all. Yuuri had remembered meeting many good looking Mazoku that day. But none of them actually made him stop breathing and have a loss for words. But that is exactly what happened when a blond haired Mazoku walked toward him and came into Yuuri's line of sight. Yuuri remembered thinking of him as a pretty boy. Which honestly never really changed over the course of the years when he thought about the blond. Yuuri also remembered wondering how it was possible for a boy to be so pretty looking. He was the type that made Yuuri look like nothing. The one who stood in the background. The blond was like an angel in Yuuri's eyes.

Until, that is, he first spoke.

"You can't be serious," he spoke with a scowl on his face as he looked towards Conrad. "This Wimp is supposed to be the next King? This must be some kind of joke."

 _Joke? Wimp?_

Apparently this boy wasn't an angel. He was literally just a demon disguised as one. The moment was completely ruined. Yuuri could breathe again and his voice came back. The dumbfounded expression on his face left as annoyance and a glare replaced it. How could someone be such a brat? And a spoiled one at that. Yuuri realized then and there that one should never judge a book by its cover. He may look like an angel, but it was only a vessel for the irritating brat inside.

"Wimp?! I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri responded angrily.

Wolfram then turned his glare onto him, "Says the one on the ground."

How can one person make your blood boil so much? Yuuri didn't know. But he wanted so much to respond back. When has he ever let someone get under his skin so much? Yuuri doesn't remember ever letting someone get to him so much. He was always the one to usually just let things go. Because what was the point of arguing? It never really got you anywhere. But,Yuuri had to admit, this blond brat really needed to be knocked down a few. The way he looks down on people makes Yuuri angry. He wanted to scream back at him. But Yuuri refrained. Because, if anything, that would make him look a bit childish. Of course, Yuuri wasn't opposed to drastic measures if the blond kept pushing.

"Your Majesty," Conrad interrupted him before he could respond to him. "Why don't you go take a bath in the Maoh's private baths. You probably want to freshen up. And then we can have dinner and we'll explain everything to you. Alright?"

Yuuri relaxed at Conrad's voice. The anger slowly started to leave him and his blood started to settle again. A grin made it's way onto Yuuri's face as he turns back to look at him.

"Yeah!" Yuuri answers him. "That sounds great!"

"Humph!" The blond answered with such a superior air about him that it made Yuuri scowl. Yuuri had to bite his bottom lip to refrain himself from responding to him. He just stood up and let Conrad lead him to the Maoh's private baths.

It was quite relaxing until a blond woman that looked a lot like the brat he met outside came out of nowhere and freaked him out. Of course, he found out later that it was Conrad's mother. He also found out about Wolfram- the irritating blond brat he met- and Gwendal- the dark man with the furred brow and sour attitude that he also met. The three of them are all brothers. Which Yuuri admitted did throw him for a bit of a loop. They all shared the same mother. Celi. The blond that invaded his bath earlier.

Remember how Yuuri said that he wasn't against using drastic measures if it was necessary? Well, Yuuri proved that when he slapped Wolfram after he insulted his mother. And Yuuri didn't regret it. Not one bit. Because the brat completely deserved it. He couldn't expect to say something like that about his mother and get away with it. That is, until Celi was squealing in excitement and Yuuri was completely confused.

"That's wonderful!" Celi says with a huge smile on her face. "The proposal is official!"

Yuuri could only stare blankly at her and all angry feeling left him. What did she just say? While she was fussing over Wolfram, Yuuri turned to Gunter hoping for some explanation.

"In accordance to an old custom of this nation, you just proposed to him," Gunter explained to him calmly.

Proposal? What? You mean...

"You asked for his hand in marriage."

That was officially the stupidest thing Yuuri has ever heard! Whoever decided that a slap was a proposal?! And picking up a knife was agreement to a duel? What kind of place did he end up in?!

And on top of all that, he was now engaged to a royal blond brat. However was he going to get through all of this? They are both boys, after all. Maybe it will all just blow over at some point...

At least that's what Yuuri had hoped.


	2. Jealousy

_Here's the next First! I'm hoping since this is so short, I'll write one a day, if not every other day. My goal is hopefully to finish this at least by the end of the month. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next one. :)_

The first time Yuuri has ever felt jealousy was when Elizabeth came and wanted to marry Wolfram. And it was obviously because a pretty girl chose Wolfram over him.

 _Obviously._

Of course Yuuri had no plans of actually marrying her. He was only fifteen! He hadn't even ever had a girlfriend. It was way too soon to consider something like marriage. But she was _Miss Shin Makoku_. And Yuuri couldn't help but feel some joy in the fact that someone like her wanted to marry someone like him. Just a normal Japanese high school student. _Him._ Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi. Obviously, there wasn't really anything special about him. But she wanted to marry him.

So he obviously had to meet her.

And once he did, he realized she was much more beautiful in person. But as time went on, there was something about their meeting that seemed off. Despite her marriage offer, she hardly seemed interested.

Needless to say, Yuuri was confused.

But Yuuri didn't get time to think on that. Because not too long after, Wolfram burst in on his white steed (Ever the Prince Charming). Yuuri knew Wolfram wouldn't like this. Yuuri knew he would be dead if Wolfram ever found out about this. So, of course, Yuuri panicked. He should have _known_ Wolfram would find out. He _always_ finds things out. But underneath all that fear he felt something he didn't quite understand.

 _Guilt._

He didn't have anything to be guilty for. Not _really_. He's made it very clear how he feels about this engagement. But still...

Yuuri tried to explain. But all he seemed to be able to do was stutter out nonsense.

"Your excuses are offensive, Yuuri," Wolfram narrowed his eyes as he stared him down. "To think that you were secretly planning to marry a woman. I won't forgive you today."

Yuuri was shocked at the response. _That was it?_ Yuuri would have expected him to shoot fireballs at him. Yell at him. Call him a cheater. Not _this_. And he said it so formally that it admittedly made him feel a bit uncomfortable...

And then Elizabeth was talking. Yuuri held his breath as she spoke. Wolfram was shocked. And Yuuri continued to be confused.

Wait. Wait. _Wait._

So...?

"Then, Wolfram proposed?" Yuuri asked in surprise.

And before Yuuri knew it, he was involved in a love triangle. Competing with Miss Shin Makoku...for Wolfram's love. Yuuri can honestly say he doesn't know how he got here.

"But I don't want to fight her!" Yuuri complained to Wolfram afterwards.

"Well, too bad!" Wolfram snapped at him. "You picked up the fork and knife. So if you lose, I'll never forgive you."

"You were engaged to her first! And I didn't know what that meant!" Yuuri cried.

Wolfram turns to glare at him. "If you lose, I will have to marry her and leave you behind. We would have to go back to Bielefeld together." Wolfram walks towards the door. He repeats, "I wouldn't forgive you."

Wolfram walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Yuuri flinched.

 _Marry her._

 _Leave you behind._

 _Go to Bielefeld together._

Yuuri pauses.

 _I wouldn't forgive you._

How did things come to this? Yuuri was just entertaining the prospect of a pretty girl actually wanting to marry him. But she wanted Wolfram instead. Of course, Wolfram was obviously the better option between the two of them. And Elizabeth was much more deserving of Wolfram than he-

Yuuri shakes his head. _No._ Of course she was. She was a girl for one. Yuuri flushed. If he lost tomorrow, she would take Wolfram from him.

 _Them_. He meant them. Everyone here at Blood pledge. Wolfram's mom and brothers. _That's what he meant._ Yuuri sighed as he closed his eyes.

He didn't want Wolfram to go. He feels like he would be lonely without him. Which is silly. The castle is full of people. He should be anything but lonely.

But, Yuuri realizes, Wolfram's always there. Almost. Or at least, whenever Yuuri needs him. And more than that.

Yuuri smiles a little. Maybe not so much of a selfish brat, after all.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

When the next day came around, Yuuri honestly didn't want to fight her. He didn't want to let Wolfram go, but it honestly seemed wrong to fight her. Besides, Wolfram should have been able to make his own decisions. It shouldn't revolve around who wins this fight.

Not to mention Yuuri wasn't so good with a sword. She was going to beat him. Worse, she was going kill him. Yuuri definitely wasn't prepared for that. He closed his eyes, but nothing ever came. When he opened them, he was surprised to find Wolfram there. Defending him. Even after what he said about never forgiving him if he lost...

And then it got all turned around. Elizabeth was going to hurt Wolfram. That's not how it was supposed to be. Yuuri couldn't let that happen. He jumped in front of the fire aimed at Wolfram.

He made a decision.

Wolfram gets to stay with him.

So he'll let Elizabeth have one date.


	3. Platonic

_Here's the third First! I hope you enjoy it. Until next time. :)_

The first time Yuuri realized he felt something more than platonic for Wolfram, was also the second time they became parents together.

The first time they became parents, it was basically by default. Considering Wolfram was allegedly Yuuri's fiancé, then Greta was naturally assumed to be his daughter, too. But this happened a little differently.

Yuuri just wanted Wolfram out of his room. _Honestly._ That was it. He had no other plans for that day. It seemed simple enough to make happen. It just wasn't normal for two boys to sleep in the same bed together. And Wolfram did everything in his room, despite living in a huge castle.

And it was especially annoying when said boy would frequently kick him out of bed throughout the night. Yuuri honestly can't remember the last time he got a good night sleep.

And what sent him over the edge was that _paint_. It was the worst thing he ever smelled. And he didn't even want to know what it was made of. And worst of all, Wolfram painted him terribly. Was that honestly what Wolfram saw when he looked at him? Yuuri was a little more than insulted.

Especially when he found out Wolfram could actually paint really well. That just upset him even more.

When he brought this up to Wolfram, he just told him that there were no other rooms available for many different reasons. But what caused Yuuri to make up his mind on what he was going to do, was when he heard about the monster living in the Reception Tower.

So, Yuuri decided. To get his room (and bed) back to himself, Yuuri will devote his life to becoming a monster hunter! It can't be that difficult, right? He's the king of demons, after all! He can defeat the monster in the Reception Tower.

And after that, Wolfram will be able to get his own room. And as a result, so would Yuuri.

He can do this!

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Everything will be okay. _It will be._ So what if he was starving? And trapped inside a room with a monster? Everything will be fine. So what if things didn't go quite as he originally planned?

 _Everything was going to be fine._

Or at least that's what Yuuri told himself. He tried everything he could think of to escape, but it didn't work. And even though Wolfram kept calling him an idiot, at least he was trying. What was _he_ doing? Asking him to sign a marriage certificate.

 _How was that helpful?!_

But then he finally came to the conclusion that nothing either of them did was going to work. So Yuuri gave up. But when he did, he noticed a hole in the cocoon. And concern instantly filled him. He didn't want whatever was in there to die for no reason. That was hardly fair.

Yuuri decided that he had to help it. Whatever _it_ was.

So he tried as best as he could, but couldn't seem to keep it closed. And then Wolfram was smiling gently at him and calling him a wimp. He was instantly annoyed, but then confused as he turned to face Wolfram and realize what he was doing.

Because it was then that Wolfram started ripping up the marriage certificate. And then he walked over to him and placed it over the hole. He looks at him and says, "This should cover the hole."

"Wolf..." Yuuri couldn't keep his heart from fluttering. A flush coming to his face as Wolfram looked at him, smiling gently. From that point on, whenever anyone would call Wolfram a 'selfish loafer', Yuuri would think of of this moment and know for a fact that they were wrong.

"You really are too kind for your own good, Wimp," Wolfram stated. "Who else would help something that will kill them?"

Wolfram said it with such, Yuuri daresay, _fondness_ , that it makes Yuuri flush and look away again. He couldn't even get himself to snap back at him for the wimp comment. In moments like this, Wolfram could be so unlike the selfish loafer that everyone seemed to peg him as. And it often took him by surprise. But now Yuuri did know. When it really mattered, this was who Wolfram really was.

They waited for a while, and Yuuri admittedly sat a little closer to Wolfram than necessary.

"Wolfram...thank you," Yuuri murmured from his place next to him. "Really."

Wolfram smiled at him softly, "Hm."

Maybe sharing a room with Wolfram wasn't so terrible. Maybe it was kind of nice not having to be alone...

Even if he gets kicked out of bed every night.

Yuuri felt immense relief when Conrad found them. They were saved! But not soon enough, it would seem. Because the larva started opening up before either of them had a chance to get out. After the larva hatched, Yuuri found that they were bearbees inside. And though he was scared at first, he quickly grew confused when they proceeded to snuggle and lick the both of them.

That is, until Conrad chose to inform him, with a knowing smile, "The bearbees mistook you for their parents."

 _"Parents?!"_ Yuuri panicked. How many children is this world going to give him?! And why is it that he always seems to share them with Wolfram? He flushed again. Why was it always _Wolfram_?

So just like that, Yuuri and Wolfram became parents again.

But then he had to wonder. Why did his heart flutter so much when he was with Wolfram today? That's not something you do for other boys. So he decides it's for the best if he just forgets it ever happened.

Because it wasn't possible that he felt anything other than platonic for Wolfram. It really wasn't.


	4. Love

_I apologize for such a long wait! I know I said I would have this fic done by the end of May...Well, that didn't work out very well, did it? I have been very busy with work. And I feel that I need to rewatch/reread these episodes/chapters so I don't make any silly mistakes. I have two more chapters after this that follow canon, then after that it is all me, so those should probably be put up faster. Thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows for this fic. I love you all!_

The first time Yuuri thought the the word love, was when he was crying over someone else.

He admittedly blacked out for a moment when the bright light from the box pushed him furiously back. But he came back to his senses long enough to grab onto the edge of a cliff, before plummeting deep down inside of it.

But that was the least of his worries. Because _Conrad_ -

Conrad. He had his arm. Which could only mean-

But Yuuri didn't want to believe it. That someone so important to him could actually be-

 _No._ He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't.

He wanted to cry. So, so badly he wanted to cry. But he refrained. He couldn't just give up after everything that has happened. As he dangles by one arm over this cliff. And he still refuses to let go of the arm in his other hand. No matter what happens to him.

He refuses to give up on Conrad. Especially after all that he's done for him.

When the a piece of the cliff gives away under his hand, he prepares himself for the fall that will ultimately come. But it doesn't.

Yuuri opens his wide eyes as he feels the touch of someone's warm hand wrapped around his, holding him up. He looks up. And he knows who it is before he even lays eyes on the other person.

"I've finally caught you," the beautiful boy whispers. There was so much relief there.

"Wolfram," he didn't mean to say it out loud. It just seemed to be instinct. He just didn't understand-, "What are you doing here?"

He was joking with him. Trying to brush it off. Except for the part about following him all over the world. Yuuri now knew that Wolfram could never be lying about that. And instead of feeling creeped out like he knows he should, it actually put a calmness over Yuuri. The fact that no matter what he had someone who would always be there. Behind him, following him. In front of him, protecting him. Along side him, just siding with him. It didn't matter. He would just be there. And Yuuri couldn't help but feel happy and even lucky, despite his current circumstances, about that.

Yuuri wasn't so sure about what would happen next. Because as much as this realization made him happy, he wasn't sure if he deserved it. Wolfram was going to pull him up. But if something went wrong, Yuuri knew something bad could happen to Wolfram in the process. And he would never forgive himself if anything did.

But Wolfram just smiled gently at him, the smile that admittedly made Yuuri's heart swell. And also made him feel like he was the most important thing in the world to this beautiful boy above him. As ridiculous as that sounds. But the response he gives makes Yuuri feel even more awe struck and surprised in the best possible way.

"Then I will fall with you."

And then he pulls him up. And as much relief as Yuuri feels by being safe again, he feels the weight in his hand again and remembers why he was in such a predicament in the first place. He clenches his eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. But then Wolfram says the most wonderful thing. And he can't deny himself anymore.

"You can cry."

And he doesn't feel weak or useless when he does. Or when he complains. Not to Wolfram. Even though he calls him a wimp on a daily basis, he didn't once suggest anything like it in this moment. So Yuuri is able to admit to himself that when it really matters like this, Wolfram is one of the only people he feels comfortable crying around. One of the only people he doesn't feel like he needs to put on a brave face for, or a happy act.

And when Wolfram did finally call him a wimp, that still didn't change. It actually made him feel better. Made him laugh at the normalcy of the situation. Because no matter what Wolfram may say, he still came all this way just to find him.

Yuuri looked at him for a moment, at his soft expression looking at him, before pushing aside every negative thought about the action. And he wrapped his arms around Wolfram's neck. Hugging him. Yuuri felt him tense for a moment, before gently putting his own arms around him.

"Wimp," Wolfram's voice shook a little. But his voice held a gentle affection that made Yuuri smile.

Then he finally let himself curl up into Wolfram as he let his tears fall. Wolfram was here. He came all this way for him. All while Yuuri was desperately hurting and denying the truth about Conrad. While he had been clouded by hurt and pain that nothing could seem to break through as he dangled over that cliff, clutching Conrad's arm as close to himself as he could. Refusing to let go.

And then there was Wolfram. Coming all this way for him. Desperately trying to find him and even risking his own life. The person who, when he first met, he never would have thought to be so selfless and end up caring about him, or anything, that much.

The one thing that seemed to be able to break through his pain. He just seemed to feel better, about everything, when Wolfram was there.

Yuuri didn't understand it. How someone can make him feel so important and cared for, even when he was at his darkest moments?

You would really have to love someone for that to be the case. And as Yuuri's tears slowed down, as he turned himself into the crook of Wolfram's neck, holding him close, he thought about it.

 _What it would be like to love Wolfram._

 _To be with him forever._

He breathed in Wolfram's scent. Why was everything about him so perfect? Even though he once thought his personality was something less than desirable, he now knew that wasn't the case. Even that was perfect. He may not show it all the time, but Yuuri knows that that is true. Especially in moments like this. If anything, any character flaws he does have, are more endearing now that Yuuri believes he knows him. Understands him so much better than he once did.

His thoughts continue. His face turning red.

 _What it would be like to marry him._

 _Hold him like this all the time._

 _Kiss him._

 _And even-_

Yuuri pushes himself away as his face flushes a bright red.

And then he pushes the thoughts away. And let's them go.


	5. Kiss

_Well, we are half way done with this fic now. One more chapter involving canon, then it will all be me, so those will probably be updated faster. Hope you all enjoy this next First! :)_

The first time Yuuri kissed someone, it just so happened to be Wolfram.

When the warm lips touched his, Yuuri froze. His first kiss was just taken from him! And by a _boy_. By _Wolfram._

Never mind that it made his lips tingle and his head spin. And the fact that it made every place that Wolfram touched him (with his hands and _lips_ ) burn. That it made pleasurable shivers go up his spine. Or-

Never mind. He was getting off topic. The point was, he wasn't supposed to know what that was like. Because now whenever he thinks about his first kiss, and whenever he looks at Wolfram, he'll think of how this feels. He now knows what his lips feel like. Yuuri flushes. And even what they _taste_ like.

His face burns.

Forget all of the non platonic thoughts he's had about Wolfram in the past. Those were easy to ignore. No one knew about it but him. And they could be as real as he wanted them to be. And he could pretend like they never happened. How was he supposed to ignore this?

But before Yuuri had time to consider it, everything went black. And he could no longer feel those lips on his.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

 _Yuuri's vision swarmed as he became aware of his surroundings again. And he panicked as he looked around him and at what he saw. And because of that he started choking on his own screams._

 _He was surrounded by bodies as people were fighting. Yuuri was in the middle of a_ war. _It was storming and thundering and all Yuuri wanted to do was scream out loud, but that would only give away his position. But at this point, did Yuuri really care?_

 _He couldn't handle this. All this blood and screaming. The cries of pain as people died. Slowly or quickly, but the slow ones were absolutely too miserable to bear. Because all you could do was sit there and watch them scream in agony as they died, unable to do anything._

 _This was why Yuuri hated even the_ idea _of war. Why he tried with everything in him to not let it happen. Which is why he couldn't hold back a cry of despair. He had failed._ So _miserably._

 _"There you are,_ Your Majesty _," a man's voice spoke venomously behind him. But Yuuri didn't care. Not anymore. He just stared out in the open at how much he had failed as a king. At all those_ people _. He let out a whimper, but he still didn't move as the man walked closer to him._

 _It was then that Yuuri noticed he was injured. It was his leg, so he couldn't have moved if he had wanted to. That being said, he still felt quite numb to_ that _pain._

"Yuuri!"

 _He froze at the sound of_ that _voice. A voice that sent an immediate calmness over him, just like before. Because Yuuri should have known he would be there._

Wolfram's always there.

 _But as Yuuri turned around to meet his eyes, it was only to see the horror of the man stabbing Wolfram, and then running away like a coward. But Yuuri wasn't as concerned about him right now. Not when he was watching with horror as Wolfram fell to the ground, blood rushing from the wound in his stomach. And then he didn't_ move _._

No _, Yuuri thought in fear. Tears coming to his eyes. This couldn't be Wolfram's fate. Not_ now _. Not_ ever.

 _He quickly crawled over towards Wolfram, ignoring the pain in his leg. Once he reached him, Yuuri noticed him breathing and gasping and Yuuri's nerves calmed slightly. Wolfram was still alive._

 _"Wolf..." Yuuri whispered as he put his hand on Wolfram's chest. His eyes opened slightly and he looked straight into Yuuri's eyes. And he was surprised to see no fear or regret in them. Only a hint of a smile._

 _"Yuuri..." he whispered back, with a twinge of pain. "You're okay..."_

 _Yuuri let out another whimper as he tried to hold back his tears. Was that all Wolfram cared about?_ His _safety? While he was practically dyi-_

 _Yuuri whimpered again. And this time he couldn't hold back his tears. "Wolf. Why would you-?"_

 _"Because," Wolfram spoke as he looked into his eyes, and again with that_ smile. _"I love you."_

 _And Yuuri's world stopped as those words came out of Wolfram's mouth. Because he knew Wolfram cared. He knew he thought of him as a good King, no matter what he usually says on the subject. But to actually have real_ feelings _for him?_ Real feelings? _At this point in time all Yuuri could think was that he didn't deserve it. How could he?_

 _And then Wolfram's eyes were closing shut and Yuuri couldn't hold back a scream. "_ Wolfram _! Don't go!_ Please _!"_

 _But as Yuuri shook him, Wolfram didn't even flinch. He quickly felt around for a heartbeat, but he felt nothing. How could there be_ nothing _? This was the worst feeling in the world. Wolfram sacrificed himself to save him. Because he_ loved _him. And now Yuuri would never see him again even though he need-_

 _Yuuri just cried as he pulled Wolfram closer to him._

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri was relieved beyond words when he finally woke up next to a breathing and very much _alive_ Wolfram. But he couldn't hold back a twinge of anger knowing that Wolfram had made him go through all that, because he was just that desperate to see what their future was like. But again, Wolfram took him by surprise.

"What I wanted to see wasn't our future, but _yours_."

And that's when Yuuri realized that maybe part of what could have been their future was already their present. Because even though it can still take Yuuri by surprise, Wolfram is really the most selfless person he knows. At least when it comes to him. And as much as that knowledge scares him, it also warms him in ways that he doesn't understand.

But what they had seen was awful. And Yuuri wanted to avoid it at all costs. He never wants Wolfram to die for him. He never wants him to die _period._

It surprised him a little when when Wolfram agreed with him. But his next words just confused him. "Why must I be surrounded by loosely dressed women and compete with them for your affection while you hand out flowers?!"

What? When did that happen? "You're joking, right Wolfram? I saw that you actually liked me-"

 _Wait!_ Wolfram wasn't joking!

And then Yuuri panicked as Wolfram grabbed the front of his collar and screamed, "What?! Are you saying we didn't see the same thing?!"

And, as if on cue, that's when Murata came in and explained everything to them. It was the future that we feared the most that we saw, that we could work really hard to avoid. And Yuuri felt more relief than he's had in a long time. That future he saw didn't have to come true.

And he knew he would avoid it all costs. Because he couldn't bare to experience something like that again.

A lot more came out of Yuuri's first kiss than he would have ever expected.


	6. Engagement

_I am so sorry for the long wait on this. There really is no excuse, considering how short these are. On a positive note, the next chapter is already finished! I'll be posting it tomorrow. And because I have so many other pics to be concerned with, I'm going to be finishing this fic up real quick. I hope you enjoy this next First! :)_

The first time Wolfram ended their engagement, Yuuri didn't think twice about going after him.

But that still didn't stop him from being shocked. And he was definitely shocked beyond words when he returned to Shin Makoku that day. He couldn't have possibly heard them right. It was impossible. Because Wolfram would never-

Yuuri wanted to say he would never break their engagement. But even more than that, he believed Wolfram would never abandon him. There had to be another explanation. _There had to be._ Because out of everyone, Wolfram was the last person he would ever expect to betray him and leave him behind. He's proved that to him on numerous occasions just how true that was.

But if it turned out to not be true...Yuuri wouldn't know what he would do. He knew that would hurt him more than anything else has before. And when he saw the scared and heartbroken look on Greta's face, he knew for a fact he had to bring Wolfram home no matter what.

"I will bring Wolfram back," Yuuri stated strongly, meaning every word of it. Because he couldn't imagine a world where he would come here and Wolfram wasn't there by his side.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri didn't want to believe it.

Wolfram had just challenged him to a duel. And he was attacking him. And it wasn't out of jealousy and anger like the other times. And it wasn't all half truths and over statements. Wolfram actually seemed like he was trying to hurt him.

And he didn't expect Yuuri to try and hurt him, did he? Yuuri would never forgive himself.

But it seemed like Wolfram was serious. He was aiming his fire at him, close enough to burn, and the only expression on Wolfram's face was indifference. _Wolfram really was serious._ The realization made his heart squeeze in pain. And when he let out one final hit towards Yuuri, he knew this one was dead on and he had no choice. He had to turn into the Maoh to defend himself. But the Maoh didn't just want to protect himself, like Yuuri did, he wanted to punish Wolfram. Bring justice upon him. And Yuuri had no control over himself in that moment to stop. But then Wolfram said-

"Yuuri. Be a good king." And he said it smiling. Which meant Wolfram knew this whole time! He was fully prepared to die, just to prove that Yuuri was a better fit to be their king than he himself was.

But Yuuri wouldn't let him.

So he turned all the power onto himself, because he needed to do something with it, and he couldn't turn it onto anyone else. _Especially_ Wolfram.

And despite the pain, he was happy. Because Wolfram didn't betray him. He never betrayed him and he never would. He would willingly sacrifice himself for Yuuri. So, because of that loyalty, the least Yuuri could do was make sure he never did.

He preferred Wolfram by his side, after all.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Of course, when he tried to explain this to Wolfram, he got completely the wrong idea.

"Now I understand how much you care for me. If you wish for it so badly, then you leave me no other choice. I further annul my annulment of our betrothal," Wolfram spoke proudly.

That was obviously not what Yuuri meant! And while he was stuttering out his disbelief at the blond, he continued, ignoring him.

"And Yuuri," Wolfram spoke, in all seriousness. "I don't want you to take whatever my uncle said to you seriously. Because I know you will. No one is expecting you to just abandon the world you came from."

Yuuri paused and looked at him. He really wanted to believe that. He whispered, "Really?"

"Hm," Wolfram hummed. "I do think you'll need to decide on a more permanent residence one day, that being here. But I don't see a problem with you visiting the other world."

Yuuri was glad to hear him say that. Because he was right. Yuuri was worried about what Waltrana had said to him. But he was still partially right. Considering Yuuri was the king. And a king was expected to be able to give up everything for the kingdom. And Yuuri could honestly say he didn't know if he would be able to do it. Not when he looked at his family. And not when he looked at Wolfram either.

Yuuri paused in thought, before turning to face Wolfram. He spoke seriously, "And I don't want you to do anything like that again." Yuuri thought of his most feared future. "You are not allowed to sacrifice yourself for me."

Wolfram turned to face him and scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, Yuuri. Our betrothal aside, you're the king and I'm a soldier. It's my duty to protect you."

"You scared me today," Yuuri admitted. "And I don't care about being king and duties. I...I don't want you to leave me. In any way."

Wolfram smiled, then teased, "I know. Your wimpy self could never manage without me."

Yuuri flushed, but he didn't snap back like he wanted to. Because he wanted Wolfram to understand this so he would think twice before doing something like this again. So he decided to be honest. "No. I wouldn't."

He saw Wolfram's eyes widen for a moment, before looking away, supporting his own flush. "Don't worry. I have no plans of ever leaving you."

Yuuri smiled. Though he would never admit it out loud, he honestly hoped Wolfram would never break their engagement again. He was too content just being how they were.


	7. Erection

_Okay, here's the next First! This one goes more into M-rated territory, but no smut quit yet. I hope you enjoy. I had fun with this one. :)_

The first time Yuuri ever experienced an erection, Wolfram just happened to be laying right next to him in bed.

(It obviously had nothing to do with that, however.)

It had been a normal day. Yuuri got up, went to lessons, signed papers, ate dinner with everyone. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. That is, until Yuuri went to his room and went to bed for the night.

It's not like it was out of ordinary for Wolfram to be there. In fact, it hasn't been for at least a year at this point. And after all they've been through together, Yuuri could hardly say he was weirded out about the idea of Wolfram in the same bed as him. Despite being kicked out of it sometimes, he finds it rather comforting. Knowing that someone is always there with him.

But _this_. This was new. Because here Yuuri was, completely hard, face flushed, and in bed with Wolfram. The only positive side was that the blond was peacefully sleeping. And Yuuri really hoped it stayed that way.

He told himself that it would just go away on its own, so he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But, of course, it couldn't be that easy. Because then Wolfram rolled over, his hand landing on Yuuri's chest, making his eyes widen and a whimper escape his mouth.

He wanted nothing more than to scream and run away, but then Wolfram would know, and he couldn't let that happen. He glanced at said blond, and it immediately sent a shiver down his spine, making his pants tighten even more. He gulped.

He may be hard, but it had nothing to do with Wolfram, he reasoned. It was completely common for boys his age to get hard at questionable times! It's called puberty! And that's all it was!

He clenched his fist into the blanket, feeling a sudden need to touch himself, but he would never do that. Especially with Wolfram next to him. And with Wolfram's hand still spread across his chest, he thought with a blush.

And then Wolfram moved. And Yuuri turned his head to find Wolfram's eyes open, staring right at him.

No. _No. No. No._

"Yuuri?" Wolfram spoke tiredly. "Is something wrong?"

Yuuri flushed. He couldn't look Wolfram in the eyes.

"I'm fine!" Yuuri exclaimed frantically. "Nothing's going on!"

Because that was convincing.

Wolfram shifted, pushing himself on his elbow, squinting his green eyes at him. Wolfram was scrutinizing him, but all that came to Yuuri's mind was images of that mouth on his skin. And Wolfram's hands trailing down his sides, and then touching him, stroking, giving him that ever so wanted release-

Yuuri gasped and looked away, his legs trembling, relieved beyond words that a blanket was covering the obvious hard on beneath.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram was looking at him in confusion and worry. And it scared Yuuri how much he wanted to kiss him again. And how he couldn't seem to ever imagine Wolfram being anywhere else but at his side. And sharing his bed with him.

He had to get away. He felt as if he was being suffocated. So he ran out of the room as fast as he could, Wolfram calling out his name behind him. He went straight to the bathroom. He needed to get rid of something.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri felt much better when he finally left the bathroom. Though, he knew Wolfram was really going to give it to him when he got back to the room. At least, if his banging on the door and yelling was any sign.

But he was surprised when he walked in to find Wolfram quietly sitting on the bed in front of him. And then he turned to face him when he walked in, frowning in thought.

Yuuri blinked. Where did the angry yelling go?

"Yuuri," Wolfram spoke calmly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yuuri blinked again, confused. "I...what?"

"I wouldn't have looked down on you," Wolfram said sternly. "We all know how inexperienced you are. Any one of us would have been willing to help you. Of course, I should get first priority, being your fiancé."

"Help...me..." Yuuri said, blushing furiously. He started hyperventilating. Wolfram couldn't know, could he? "W-what?"

"I could have talked you through it!" Wolfram said sternly. "There's no need to go through this on your own! We are all willing to help you, me especially!"

"I-I don't need any help with anything!" Yuuri yelled.

Wolfram huffs. "Of course you do! It's not like you know how. And I would be more than willing to help you. I'm very good with my hands."

"Good with your...!" Yuuri squeaked. "Wolf, how can you say that?!"

"Well, it's true," Wolfram sniffed. "I had the best teach me."

" _Teach...!_ " Yuuri gaped. What kind of world was this?! His eyes narrowed. And Wolfram actually let people...

The thought made him angry.

"It's no wonder you were worried and ran away," Wolfram continued. "But you hardly have to be embarrassed. Not with me. You should have just told me."

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled embarrassed. Why was he saying all these things?! "Stop! That's weird."

"What?" Wolfram rolled his eyes. "You're our king. It's important to understand and respect traditions from other cultures."

"I-what? Traditions?" Yuuri was confused now.

"Of course," Wolfram said as he rolled his eyes. "And knowing how people greet each other is especially important when your king."

Oh. _Oh._ Yuuri felt like an idiot. Wolfram was talking about the celebration in one of the human territories. They were working on a peace treaty, and the way they would greet each other reminded Yuuri of sign language from Earth.

And that meant he wasn't talking about... _that_. Yuuri flushed. He was an idiot.

"Wait," Wolfram said through narrowed eyes. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Ah..." Yuuri started, embarrassed. "Nothing!"

Wolfram was glaring at him. Then he stepped closer and Yuuri gulped. "Wimp! Tell me!"

Yuuri put his hands up to defend himself. "It's nothing! Really!"

Wolfram started chasing him all over the room, before knocking him down and pinning him to the bed. And continued to demand that Yuuri give him an answer. He obviously kept his mouth shut.

Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to get _hard_? And while he was in bed with Wolfram of all people.

(Of course, those two things were obviously not related to each other at all.)


	8. Realization

The first time Yuuri admitted to himself his feelings for his blond fiancé, he lost his chance to tell him.

Every. Single. Time.

After Yuuri finally admitted it to himself, he finally realized how dense he really was. You think after referring to someone as beautiful and an angel, you would think your at least attracted to them. You would think after experiencing feelings of what Yuuri now knew was jealousy when someone else wanted to take someone away from you, that you would at least have a crush on said person. And you think that when you first felt things that weren't platonic for someone else, you would obviously have to like them, right?

 _But._ When you start thinking things like _love_ , you would have to be some sort of idiot to still not realize that you had feelings for someone. Or when you actually liked kissing said person, to only find out that the future you feared the most with them was only to lose them. You would think that would have set off alarms in Yuuri's head that he actually liked this person.

But, of course, Yuuri being Yuuri, it didn't. _But_ , you would think that when someone traveled half way around the world to find someone who broke their engagement, and only feeling happy when that annulment was later annulled, that they must also love said person. Yuuri still didn't make that connection.

But, above all else, you would think that when you got hard over someone you have known for years, you would think said person would know what they feel, especially with all the previous signs. But _still_ , Yuuri hadn't been one of these people.

What actually did make him realize it, probably after all the signs in the past year (Yuuri still could only deny himself his feelings for so long, he was obviously pushed to his limit at this point), was when he was forced to choose. Between Wolfram and Conrad. Not who he wanted to be with, or anything. But just between who he trusted more. Which made Yuuri realize _why._

When Yuuri got separated from the others, in the middle of a human territory, he was in obvious danger, being Shin Makoku's King. And the humans had been experimenting with what reminded Yuuri of _bombs_. Just like Earth. And, of course, they decided to practice on _them_. And when they did, Yuuri felt as if he was being pulled in two directions.

"Your Majesty!" Conrad yelled, reaching out for him.

 _"Yuuri!"_ Wolfram sounded so frightened to Yuuri's ears. And he was reaching out for him, too, but he also looked desperate.

Yuuri froze through his fear. And it was because of _him_. Wolfram's worry over him. And Yuuri now knows what Wolfram is capable of doing for him. Whether it be from what he saw in his dream, or when he chose to sacrifice himself when he broke their engagement.

Yuuri didn't think twice. He ran.

Right to Wolfram's side.

And he could feel nothing but relief when those warm arms wrapped around him. And, despite the circumstances, he felt safe. And it was then that Yuuri knew.

He never wanted to be in anyone else's arms again. Only Wolfram's. Because that was where he belonged. And Yuuri knew he could never be without him. Because if he was, he knew he would never be able to feel safe, content, at peace, or even truly happy ever again.

Because if there had ever been any constant at all in his life, it would be Wolfram.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri didn't want to waste any more of his chances. He already wasted so much time. He needed Wolfram to know. Not only what he felt, but that he now knew he felt it.

And Yuuri now knew. Everything he's felt for Wolfram since he's got here, it could only be love.

But, of course, things could never be that simple.

"Wolfram, I need to tell you-" Yuuri started, when they were both back at the castle.

"Not now, Yuuri," Wolfram rolled his eyes. "You have papers to sign and I have soldiers to train. We've been gone for a week. There's a lot of catching up to do. We can talk later."

And then he was gone.

~W~Y~W~Y~

So he tried again later.

"Wolfram, I-"

"Your Majesty!" Gunter screeched. "We have so much to catch up on! I'm so glad I caught you when you are free!"

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "Actually, I-"

"This way, Your Majesty!" And he proceeded by pulling him out of the room. And away from a very annoyed Wolfram.

 _Perfect._

~W~Y~W~Y~

And then it was time for bed. So there couldn't possibly be any interruptions this time. So Yuuri tried again.

"Wolfram, I really have to tell you that I-"

"Daddy Yuuri! Papa Wolf!"

They both blinked and turned to see the fearful eyes of their daughter.

"What is it, Greta?" Wolfram asked gently.

"I had a bad dream," she said, tears in her doe brown eyes. "Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Of course you can," Wolfram said with a smile.

Yuuri sighed. He supposed his confession could wait one more day.

~W~Y~W~Y~

At this point, Yuuri could honestly say Wolfram probably wouldn't hear his confession if he screamed it loud for everyone to hear. But that didn't stop him from trying.

He took a deep breath and yelled, "Wolfram, I...I love you!"

He tried to say it as fast as he could, so he wouldn't chicken out. But it hardly mattered. Wolfram didn't hear him.

What was that noise?!

Anissina suddenly came out with a roaring machine wrapped around her. She grinned and turned it off. "Oh, hello, Your Majesty! I was just getting rid of all of these pesky leaves with my new _Blow-Away-Leaf-kun_!"

Of course she was.

Then Wolfram turned back to face him. "Did you say something?"

~W~Y~W~Y~

So Yuuri decided to try something different. If he couldn't say it to Wolfram and expect no one to interrupt them, then he would have to grab Wolfram and run.

Then hide.

And by force if necessary.

Of course, when he planned this out, he hadn't factored in Wolfram's obvious resistance. And of course Wolfram got the wrong idea.

"Why are you keeping me from that room?! You better not be hiding some harlot in there, You Cheater!"

"I'm not hiding anyone!" Yuuri exclaimed. "I just wanted to tell you-"

"I don't need any of your wimpy excuses!" Then he took off back towards the room Yuuri had dragged him from.

He groaned. "Wolf, seriously! No ones in there!"

~W~Y~W~Y~

Yuuri sighed. Okay, so maybe none of his other plans had worked out the way he wanted them to. But this one had to!

Because, maybe, he could get his feelings out without actually having to say them. Well, obviously he would have to say them eventually. But maybe just blurting out an _I-Love-You_ wasn't the best way to go about it. So maybe he should start with an action that just showed that he really liked him instead.

So Yuuri tried to hold Wolfram's hand.

He didn't expect him to pull away like he had been burned. That would have been Yuuri's reaction a few days ago, but it didn't make sense that Wolfram would do the same thing.

Yuuri was confused.

"Wimp! What are you doing?!"

Yuuri blinked. But Wolfram didn't sound shocked or weirded out like how Yuuri would have reacted. He just sounded angry.

"Wolf...what do you-?"

"Don't ever do anything like that again," Wolfram seethed. "Not when it means something different to you."

Yuuri heard obvious anger in Wolfram's voice. But he heard a hint of hurt and fear in there as well.

And then Yuuri realized. Wolfram thought he was _pitying him_ , or something. That he didn't have feelings for him, but he was just doing it so Wolfram would be happy.

"Wolf, no...that's not-"

"We won't discuss this again!" And then he was gone.

Yuuri looked down, his heart clenching. He obviously had caused Wolfram a lot of pain in the past. And he's still doing it. Even when he truly does love him.

He doesn't know if he could ever deserve Wolfram after all he's put him through, but he's still going to find a way to tell him the truth. And after that, he would let him go if that's what Wolfram wanted.

But Yuuri now knows that he'll never be able to stop loving Wolfram, even if that does happen.

His feelings of safe, content, and happiness, had always revolved around him, after all.

Yuuri realizes the truth then. He must have always loved Wolfram.


	9. Admittance

_I hope you all enjoy this next first! I'm sorry it's so late, I ended up rewriting it because I didn't like it the first time. And it's a bit longer than normal, but I didn't want to remove anything. I hope you won't be disappointed by that. And just one more chapter! And yes, you've guessed it- there will be smut in that one. But until then- enjoy some fluff! :)_

The first time Yuuri told his fiancé his feelings, sparks flew.

Literally.

Wolfram almost burned down the castle. _Again._

And Yuuri had actually had a real plan this time. He had researched every last detail. Because with his history of butchering every single tradition this world has, he didn't want to risk Wolfram getting the wrong impression. And he didn't want to ruin the moment by having to explain himself. He wanted Wolfram to know what was going on every step of the way. And the only reassurance he needed to give was that he knew exactly what he was doing and he meant everything.

So he started by researching the simple term _courting_. Because Yuuri knew for a fact that that is what people did here. And he was surprised to find that it was very similar to dating on Earth, if not just a lot more formal. So he skipped ahead in the courting process, because as new as he is to this, he hardly wants to spend three months sending Wolfram small gifts and notes of his affection. Despite their circumstances, Yuuri felt that they were past that, having known each other for years and sharing the same bed for that long.

Courting was definitely a slow process, having to wait three months, then waiting for the courted to decide if they want to give the courter a chance. And then another three months of gifts from the courted to show their affection.

One thing Yuuri noticed about this world, was that it was much more focused on equality than earth was. It wasn't just one sided gifts, affection, and planning. Courting had to come from both sides, even if there was one person trying to win the others heart. Yuuri thought it made sense, because if it wasn't that way, it would probably be easy for the courted to take advantage of the attention, whether they liked the other person or not.

He shook his head. And skipped ahead. Looking for key terms, like _love_ , _marriage_ , and _admittance_. Instead, he found a stage in the courting process were you express your deep adoration for the other and the wanting of a long term arrangement. Suggesting marriage in the future. And Yuuri felt as if this was the closest to his situation, as the next thing would actually be the proposal, and Wolfram and Yuuri were already engaged.

But, Yuuri supposed, they have a history of doing things backwards. He smiles, then continuously reads about the expression of ones long term feelings. And he admitted to himself that it was very helpful. For one, he learned that whatever it was they did, it had to be outside. He wasn't completely sure why this was important, but he assumed Wolfram would, so he made a mental note in his head. And second, he learned that there could be no other color than white in the decorated area. To express the purity of your feelings or something. Yuuri wasn't too sure on that one either, but it sounded important, so he made another mental note.

And then he set to work. Deciding that a romantic dinner would be the safest in this situation. And, to show Wolfram how real this was for him too, he would even throw in an earth tradition. An _engagement_ ring.

Yuuri had thought about every single detail. Now, the only thing left to do, was to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted. And he felt as if Greta was the best option here. Because if anyone deserved to know how he felt, before Wolfram himself, it would be Greta. And she had agreed whole-heartily, jumping up and down and squealing. Though, Yuuri felt by her response that she was much more excited about the possibility of siblings.

Yuuri felt she was getting way too ahead of herself.

He took a deep breath. Because this was it. After many failed attempts, he was finally going to tell Wolfram how he felt. The only problem was, Yuuri could see the suspicion written all over Wolfram's face when he found him. And Wolfram wasn't very compliant when he was like that.

So when he walks up to Wolfram for the first time that day, a huge, nervous grin on his face, Wolfram could only glare at him.

"Wolf," Yuuri started, nervously trying to explain.

"Who is it?" he spoke coldly.

Yuuri was confused. "What?"

"You've been avoiding me. Running around. Hiding. Lying in that wimpy way when you don't want me to know something. So _who. Is. It_?" Yuuri could hear the growl in Wolfram's voice. And it made him flinch. Wolfram couldn't make this easy, could he?

"There isn't anyone. But I wanted to show you something," Yuuri said, biting his bottom lip. Then tried to smile reassuringly at him, but he was admittedly too nervous for it to have come off that way. "Please?"

Wolfram's scowl never ceased. "Fine."

Yuuri let out a deep breath, relieved that Wolfram was giving him a chance to explain. That means things could actually go well. That he could finally get the chance to tell Wolfram how he felt without things going so wrong.

Or not.

Because there in Wolfram's seat was some complete stranger. And Yuuri knew Wolfram wouldn't react well to this.

"What is this?!" Wolfram growled as he turned to face him. _"Who is that?!"_

"I'm-" the man started to explain, but Wolfram didn't react well to him speaking. Turning around quickly, sending a glare at the man, causing him to shrivel down in fear. But Wolfram didn't care. He just had fire flame up in his hand. Ready to throw it at the man-

"Wolf!" Yuuri gasped as he went to grab his arm, trying to stop him.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Wolfram said coldly. "That you want a future with _someone else_?

"No!" Yuuri's eyes widened. "I wouldn't-"

"Stop it!" Wolfram flamed up again and stormed back to the castle. "I don't want to hear it!"

Yuuri chased after him, reaching out to grab his arm, before pulling away with a gasp when the flames spiraled out of control again. "Wolf!" Yuuri breathed out. _"Careful!"_

The flames grew higher when Wolfram turned around furiously. His fire maryoku spreading out farther. " _Careful?_ After you-!"

"Wolf!" Yuuri gasped and quickly reached out through the flames and grasped Wolfram's arm, pulling him towards him, the force pushing both of them to the ground.

"Oof!" They both gasped as they hit the ground. Glancing back to see part of the curtain and roof fall down, burning in ashes.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram to see him looking at it with wide eyes. "Wolf," Yuuri whispered. "I swear I don't know who that guy was. I set all that up for _you_. So I could...tell you that I love you."

The flames around Wolfram finally died down as he looked at him with confused eyes. "What? You... _what?_ "

"I had everything planned out," Yuuri said despairingly. "Because I didn't want you to get the wrong idea again. It wasn't supposed to go like this. I really don't know who he was. He wasn't supposed to be there."

"What?" Wolfram looked dazed.

Yuuri smiled. "I love you. And I'm sorry that-"

"That doesn't matter," Wolfram stated, a smile threatening to appear on his lips. "Are you sure?"

"I got this for you," Yuuri said as he pulled out a ring with a green stone. "It may be kinda cheesy. But in Japan- these symbols on the sides- they mean fire and water. I thought-"

"It's perfect," Wolfram whispered. And Yuuri put it on his left ring finger, making Wolfram let out another breath. Yuuri knew his mother must have told him what that finger meant.

Wolfram reached out to grasp Yuuri's hand, making him wince and pull away. Wolfram frowned, glancing down at Yuuri's hand. "What? What's wrong?"

He bit his bottom lip, before showing him his hand. "It's okay-," Yuuri started.

Wolfram's eyes widen at Yuuri's red hands. "Did I...did I _burn_ you?"

"It's my fault," Yuuri disagreed. "I reached into it-"

"To save me from part of the ceiling falling on me," Wolfram said, guilt in his eyes as he clenched his fists. "Yuuri, I'm-"

"It's okay," Yuuri repeated, smiling at him reassuringly. "It's just a little red and sore. It isn't too bad."

"Wimp," Wolfram stated, grasping his wrist and pulling his hand up to his lips, kissing it.

Yuuri smiled, leaning in closer. Wolfram brushed his hand over the side of Yuuri's face. He whispered, "Are you sure about this?"

"You've always been important," Yuuri admitted. "The _most_ important. Even if I didn't want to admit it. The only difference now is that I can admit to myself that I love you."

Wolfram didn't waste another second to place his lips over Yuuri's, both of them letting out a quiet whimper. Both of them thinking the same thing.

 _Finally._

 _"Fire!"_ They both pulled away quickly at Gunter's screech. "Fire! Fire!"

They both watch as Gunter starts freaking out, throwing water at the fire, and fanning the flames. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh as he watched him.

And then Wolfram grasped his wrist and pulled his burnt hand close to him. "We should find some ice for your hand."

Yuuri smiled and nodded, trying to get up, but then Wolfram pulls him down again. Yuuri looks at him questionably.

"And I love you too," Wolfram said quietly.

Yuuri's smile just widened as he leaned in to kiss him again.


	10. Finally

_Well, this is the end. Thank you all so much for the reviews/favs/follows for this story. I really hope you enjoy this story's conclusion. I really enjoyed writing this fic. It's very simple and yet sweet. I hope you all thought so too. :)_

The first time Yuuri gave himself to anyone, it was on his wedding night. With Wolfram.

 _Finally._

The wedding had been perfect. Even despite all the pre-wedding jitters. Because at the end of the day, Yuuri was married to Wolfram. And that's what mattered. Because that's the way things should be. The only thing that made sense. Because Yuuri didn't belong anywhere else. And not _with_ anyone else.

He has _never_ wanted anyone else like this before. Boy or girl, Yuuri realized it didn't really matter. All that mattered was how he felt for Wolfram. A feeling he has never had for anyone else. Hasn't felt anything more than innocent crushes at best.

But what he felt for Wolfram...it was so much more... _intense_. And _real_. He was the first person he wanted to see when he was hurt. Or when he was excited about something. Or just about _anything_. He's the only one who was honestly able to make him feel better by just being there. And he trusted him more than anyone. Past events have assured Yuuri more than anything that Wolfram would always be there for him.

But it could also be scary. How intense his feelings are, especially after he finally accepted them. It's almost like he couldn't be in Wolfram's presence without his body heating up. To an almost uncontrollable and unbearable level. And when they kissed...

It was so much more intense than their first kiss, which had made Yuuri tingle and heat up all over. But _this_. This was even more intense. All tongue and hands tangled in each other's hair and the pressure of Wolfram pressed up against him. And Yuuri not wanting to stop...

But they haven't gone any further than that. They were both still fully clothed during these times. Hiding in closets, Yuuri's bedroom or Wolfram's, in vacant hallways, and other random places throughout the castle. Because they weren't supposed to do these things. Weren't supposed to be left alone now that they were serious about each other. Not until they were _married_.

Yuuri hated that rule. But neither he or Wolfram listened to it. Because it has been way too long to keep waiting. And Yuuri had a hard time as it was keeping his hands off his fiancé. And sometimes Wolfram would get so desperate, that he would push him and pin him against the wall, his hands trailing down his sides as he kissed him roughly. And Yuuri liked it. Giving his control up to Wolfram.

But there were also times that the roles were switched, and it was Yuuri desperately making Wolfram a whimpering mess. But it still surprised Yuuri how much he liked Wolfram taking control too.

And on their wedding night, they didn't have to hold back anymore as they stumbled to the Kings bed chambers, their lips never leaving the others. And when Wolfram pushed him back onto the bed, Yuuri whimpered in despair when Wolfram ceased his actions. He just stared down at him, breathing heavily.

"Wolf," Yuuri whispered, breathing hard. "What is it?"

Wolfram leaned down to brush the side of Yuuri's face with his hand gently. "I just...never thought this would happen."

Yuuri smiled up at him, putting his hand on top of Wolfram's. "I know. But I'm really happy it is. I'm sorry it took me so long..."

"Wimp," Wolfram whispered, smirking slightly. "We never talked about...what you were okay with doing."

Yuuri frowned. "What...do you mean?"

"I mean...tonight. I don't want to take this in a direction you are uncomfortable with," he explained.

Yuuri sighed. "Wolf...I love you. And I trust you. I've liked everything we've done. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I want to try everything with you. So whatever we start with is fine with me."

"But..." Wolfram whispered.

"Wolf," Yuuri complained. "I want you. And you were doing fine when we started. So c'mere."

Wolfram obliged as he leaned over him again slightly, and Yuuri finished by pulling him fully on top of him. And then their lips were attached to each others again. Kissing a lot slower and gently than when they first came into the room. Wolfram's hands trailing down Yuuri's clothes, unbuttoning the front of his shirt as he presses his lips harder into Yuuri's.

And then he trailed down, kissing the side of Yuuri's neck, sucking and nibbling as he listens to the sounds coming from Yuuri's mouth when he does.

"Hmm," Yuuri hummed through half lidded eyes.

And then Wolfram's hands are on the zipper of his pants. And Yuuri lifts his hips to help slide them off more. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Wolfram moaned. "I've dreamed of doing this with you so many times."

"I hope I can be as good as those dreams," Yuuri says as he flushes. "I've never done this before."

"Good," Wolfram says, his grip tightening possessively. "This isn't about experience. It's already better than my dreams. Because you're _real_ and you _want_ to be here."

"Of course I do," Yuuri whispered, tangling his hands in Wolfram's hair. "I love you."

"And that," Wolfram smiles. "Is what makes this perfect."

Yuuri's hands are suddenly in Wolfram's shirt. He's tired of talking. They've had days to talk. And he suddenly realized Wolfram had managed to get him out of all of his clothes, while he didn't take any opportunity to get Wolfram out of his.

So when he gets Wolfram's shirt off- _feeling like_ _ages with all those buttons_ \- he flips Wolfram over, feeling as though Wolfram has had enough control over him now. It was Yuuri's turn to make Wolfram whimper and moan and become a mess beneath him.

So he latched his lips onto his neck and sucked, causing Wolfram's fingers to clench on the skin of his back. Then he soothed the red spot he had made with his tongue. Getting that moan out of him that he so desperately wanted to hear. And then he attached his lips to Wolfram's again, trailing his hands to Wolfram's pants, desperately trying to remove them.

Once Yuuri got them off (with Wolfram's help), he placed himself back on top of Wolfram, his hands stroking his chest, one hand stoping to pinch the nipple that it came across. Wolfram arched into his touch, making Yuuri want to give him even more pleasure, so he latched onto his other nipple and sucked.

And when Wolfram cried out and shook, he accidentally thrust his hips up, making Yuuri gasp and his head fly up. Because Wolfram's hardness had touched him. Touched his hardness. And it had made a wave of pleasure shoot through his entire body.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram gasped.

So Yuuri thrust against him again, whimpering at the feeling. The pressure, the hardness, and the wetness. It was too good for words. And more than anything he loved watching Wolfram's face twist with pleasure. The fact that Wolfram looked that way because of him.

It drove him crazy.

And he wanted to see more. So he pressed down against him slowly, watching as Wolfram trembled. Seeing the need Wolfram had for him, wanting more of him. Seeing it spread across his face.

Suddenly Wolfram's hands clenched around his arms, growling out, _"Yuuri."_ Obviously realizing what Yuuri had been doing.

He only smiled innocently in response. And then wan taken off guard as Wolfram suddenly flipped them both over, so Wolfram was once again the one on top of him. He tangled one of his hands in his hair, the other trailing down his side as he roughly kissed him. Their tongues tangling together. Wolfram pressing against him harder.

And then his mouth was gone, as Wolfram trailed down his body and towards his hard, dripping length. Yuuri flushed as he looked down at him. If only he knew what he was thinking...

But then Wolfram went further down then he had suspected, surprising Yuuri out of his embarrassment of his exposure.

"Wolf..." Yuuri whispered, confused. But Wolfram just smiled at him reassuringly. Then Yuuri felt his wet tongue probe at his throbbing hole, making Yuuri jump in surprise. But Wolfram's fingers dug deeper into his hips to pull him closer to his face.

Yuuri let out a whimper, not knowing how to feel about this. Wolfram's tongue was...in _there_. He never thought about this. It seemed _dirty_. But he also didn't have the will to stop him. It felt better than he thought it would. Wolfram's tongue was pushing even deeper inside him and he felt his hole twitch as he shuddered in pleasure, never feeling anything like this before.

He let out a moan when Wolfram pushed a finger inside him, along with his tongue. His length twitched, and then He felt Wolfram's fingers on it, stroking it. Way too slowly than what Yuuri wanted. Or needed.

And then Wolfram's hands, and tongue, were all gone. Making Yuuri give out a disappointed whimper. Needing some sort of release. By then Wolfram spread his legs apart and went between them, breathing hard above him. Yuuri flushed when he saw his disheveled appearance. He looked too perfect for words and it only made him want Wolfram more.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram whispered. "You have to say you're okay with this. That you're ready for this."

Yuuri was beyond ready. He needed Wolfram to see that. He married him. He wouldn't have done that if he wasn't ready to accept Wolfram for all he was. And right now he needed to be touched by him.

He pulled him down against him and kissed him lightly. When he pulled away he said in a quiet tone, "I love you. I need you to believe that wanting you and trusting you comes with that. I don't want to stop."

Wolfram stared down at him for a moment, his hand coming up to brush a strand of hair from Yuuri's face. And then he nodded, when he couldn't seem to find a trace of a lie or any doubt on his face. And then he pushed himself inside of him. And Yuuri's vision became flooded with stars as Wolfram filled him. So slowly and a bit painfully, but after a slight pause for him to adjust, the next second it was more pleasure than pain.

And then Wolfram thrusted for the first time. Grinding himself into Yuuri's tight entrance. He brought his hands up to grip Wolfram's shoulder blades, moaning with each thrust. He listened to the pleasurable gasps that came from above him, making him shudder with even more pleasure as his length twitched between them. And with each thrust of Wolfram's pelvis, Yuuri felt contact and pressure on his length, that was just dripping and hard for attention. Which Wolfram was all too willing to give him as he grasped it with his hand and started stroking, with the same rhythm as each of his thrusts.

He arched up into him, his head dropping back in pleasure as Wolfram continued to grind into him and fill him with pleasure. He could feel how close he was as his body started to tense up. And by the look on Wolfram's face and the sounds coming from his mouth, he was close too. So Yuuri met his rhythm and thrust up to meet his thrusts. Making Wolfram gasp and his hips quiver.

And Yuuri could feel himself burst with pleasure as he came, clenching around Wolfram's length inside him. He gave out a small cry. And with one last thrust from Wolfram, making Yuuri shudder even more, he felt Wolfram come inside of him. And a small whimper escaped from Wolfram's mouth when he did.

And then he collapsed on top of him. His arms clenching around him as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck. He breathes deeply into it, trying to take back control over his breathing.

"I love you..." Wolfram whispered. And Yuuri smiled. Because Wolfram didn't say that as much as he does. But then again, Yuuri was hardly the one that needed any reassurance.

"I love you too..." he whispered back. They stayed there for a moment, before Wolfram pulled himself out of him and fell back on the bed next to him. Yuuri sighed and tiredly curled himself into Wolfram's side, his head laying on his shoulders. Marrying Wolfram and loving him was the best choice Yuuri ever made. And laying here, wrapped in Wolfram's arms, he knew that he could never feel like this with anyone else.

The first time Yuuri ever felt such sheer bliss and completeness, was right in this moment.


End file.
